One Night At The Inn
by earthday
Summary: It's a cold night at the Inn and Will invites Jacob to the main bed. Grimmcest, WillxJake
1. One Cold Night

One Night At The Inn

**OK, well, I got really carried away with this story but I couldn't help myself! I hope you like it anyway, just bare with me, it was my first go at writing about these two! ^^**

**I don't own any of these characters! **

The night was cold and bitter, frost creeping like white, icy vines across the windows and snow falling like rain outside. Nobody with any sense was straying from their beds in the wooden little town and curtains had been drawn and lights turned off in favour of cuddling down beneath warm and thick quilts.

However, in a small room in an Inn at the corner of the sleepy village, Jacob Grimm had been forced to spend the night with a thin duvet on the floor on the orders of his older brother, Wilhelm. There had only been one bed left at the Alehouse and considering Will had boasted to Jake that he would have women with him that evening, Jake had been demoted to the rather cold, carpet-free ground. This wasn't anything new but looking up now, Jake saw that in fact there were no girls in the main bed, just Will tossing and turning to try and get comfortable. Frustrated, he sighed yet too tired to get into another argument with his brother, he just laid back down and drew the sheets as best he could over his shaking body. It had to be the coldest night of the year so far and even the softly burning fire next to him couldn't distract his mind from that fact.

So, for around an hour after, he twisted uncomfortably in his pathetic makeshift bed, attempting to ignore the bitter chills shuddering through him. It seemed like this tiresome process went on forever but then, as the grandfather clock down the hall struck 1am, there was movement from Will and he peered sleepily over at his brother, blinking slowly. '' Jake...'' he hissed across the room, shattering the long silence. '' Jake, you awake?''

'' Mmmph...'' came Jake's careless reply, dotted with irritation. '' Yes?''

'' Well, get in here. I'm freezing.'' And with that, Will reached out and grabbed Jake's arm as he unsteadily stood up, practically dragging him into the main bed.

'' I thought you said you were gonna have women with you...'' he teased, letting Will pull the covers over them. Will snorted.

'' Shut up...'' he replied and pushed Jake a little, making him smile. He had told Will earlier he wouldn't manage to charm any girls up to their room that night. Right again.

Still with a grin on his face, he turned over onto his side so his stomach was against Will's back and took advantage of his brother's warmth, cuddling up to him in an echo of many a time on the road when they were slightly younger. They hadn't slept in the same bed for what seemed like ages but now, on a freezing night such as that one, Jacob was glad Will had changed that. The floor wasn't really a great place to sleep.

For the next hour or so, they kept in this same comfortable position, stealing each other's heat and keeping the covers tightly pulled over them. Will hadn't been this nice to Jacob in a very long while but as Jake tried to wrap an arm around his waist, he pushed him off, confusing him. He'd only wanted a bit more warmth. Yet then, just as he tried to get comfy again, Will turned over so they were face to face and embraced him close, making him do the same back. Jake gratefully cuddled in and tenderly rested his head on his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

And as they wrapped themselves up tighter, all thoughts of witches and elves and magic beans slipped from his mind. Earlier that day they had been rigorously testing out another one of their ''witch capturing traps'' and like always, it had been hard work keeping the town from finding out about them. Jake sometimes hated all this enchantment and these spells and curses and supposedly travelling around after them but in the end, that's what him and Will did and all in all, it was, to him, such a unique and interesting thing to do. There was always a beautiful sense of mystery and adventure weaved into it, even when the phantoms were not real, and that was what Jake loved to write about.

But, that night, for once, all thoughts and fantasies of faery tales had vanished. Instead, he was drifting in and out of dreams about Will and more frightfully, him and Will and there was no hint of ghost hunting in sight or mind. Deep in his sleep, this didn't bother him yet upon waking up, he realised he was gasping and panting, his cheeks wet with tears. '' Will...'' he breathed without thinking, trembling a little. '' Will...?''

But Will was already beside him, a hand on his shoulder as he looked with concern into his eyes. '' Jake...?'' he asked softly and Jake had never heard him so caring. '' Jake, are you alright?''

'' I-I...what happened?''

'' You were crying in your sleep,'' Will replied shortly, brushing a finger over his brother's cheek to clear some of his tears. '' I woke you up.'''

'' Oh, I...'' Jacob noticed he had grasped Will's wrist as he soaked up the dampness on his skin. At the movement, Will glanced up at him and gradually put his hand over his, gently lacing their fingers together. Without any words, he eased himself on top of him and Jake's arms curved around the back of his neck, their eyes never parting.

The wind howled outside as Will slowly leant down and captured Jake's mouth, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Jake held on for dear life, unable to think straight, and little by little, began to respond. He hardly ever got this type of contact with women (or boys for that matter though he didn't often think like that) so after such a long time, he was hungry for it. Still, he was shy and inexperienced and didn't really know where to go or what to do. He trembled underneath Will and could only gasp in surprise when his hands ran beneath his shirt.

'' Will-'' he started, breaking the kiss. '' Will, I...'' But he trailed off as he watched Will unbutton his own top, revealing bare skin. His chest heaved and he reached out to touch him yet Will batted him away and kissed him again. Jake moaned helplessly and fumbled around for his hand, needing support. Somebody moved down the hall and he tried to pull away but Will stopped him and eventually, he gave in, their arms and legs tangling. Deep inside, he knew this shouldn't be happening as they were two men – not least, brothers – yet he couldn't help himself. It was freezing and he hadn't had this type of attention for too long.

Finally though, the kiss broke again and Will unbuttoned Jake's shirt, making him shiver at the sudden chill. He tried to get another hug but Will shoved him off and began to undo his pants, causing his eyes to fly open wide. '' Will, no-'' he said immediately, grasping his brother. '' Please, no...!''

But Will didn't completely stop. Gently stroking Jake's legs and sides to soothe him, he popped open the first button and made him gasp again. '' It's okay...'' he muttered tenderly, undoing his own pants at the same time. '' It's alright...''

'' Will, I-I...I don't know...I-I...''

'' Ssshh...just relax...'' Will undid the rest of the buttons and then slid off his brother's pants, leaving him in just in his underwear. A crimson blush flared up on Jake's cheeks and it intensified as Will peeled off his own clothes so he was fully naked in front of him. He didn't think his heart had ever beaten so fast.

'' Oh Will, oh I...I...'' he stammered weakly, shaking nervously when Will eased his underwear down. Of course, he had been completely bare in front of his brother before but not for a long, long time and never in such an intimate situation as this. He couldn't believe how shy he felt as the rest of his clothes fell to the floor, he turned his head, unable to look Will in the eye.

'' Jake...'' he tried to encourage yet to no avail to begin with. '' Jake, Jacob, it's alright...''

And gently, Will reached out to turn Jake's head to face him. Jake glanced bashfully up at him and tried to keep his bottom lip from trembling, a sign that happened every time he was about to cry. '' It's alright...'' Will repeated and then kissed down Jake's neck, making him sigh. He embraced him close, sensing he was shivering, and for a while, they held and kissed each other, slowly letting go of cares and troubles.

But then, Will shifted on top of Jake a little more than before and ran a hand up his legs which were, in spite of growing security, still shaking. Jake could feel how wet his fingers were and as he told him to lift his hips, he just glanced up at him with confused eyes, a hint of worry in their glossiness.

'' Will, what are you – what are you doing...?'' he mumbled weakly yet Will merely smiled gently back at him.

'' Trust me, Jake...'' And Jake felt his hips being lifted a little off the bed and into his older brother. A hand crept further up his legs and then much to his surprise, a slick finger penetrated him.

'' Oh God, Will!'' he exclaimed without thinking as white lights burst in front of his eyes. It hurt but he didn't care so much about that. Will was his brother and he trusted him, no matter how much they had argued in the past. '' Oh my...!''

'' ...how is it...?'' Will asked tenderly, moving his finger a bit and making Jacob gasp.

'' Hurts...'' he mumbled dizzily in response. '' But I...I believe in you, Will...''

Will smiled and then pushed in another finger, scissoring it with the other to make Jake as ready as possible. '' Oh!'' came the reply and Will slid in one more, hoping he wasn't causing him too much pain. After all, he'd never done this before, never even thought about it. He wanted to allow Jake to trust him but he was really only going on what he'd been told, nothing else. Truth was, he was just as scared as him.

Still, after shifting his fingers about a little, he gradually removed them, thinking he'd prepared Jake enough and then sat back on his haunches, looking down at his younger brother with a mix of curiosity, concern and want in his eyes. He was almost certain that Jake was a virgin and although Will had been with many a virgin before, he had never really bothered that much about their feelings, as terrible as that sounded. They had just been nameless faces who he had picked up over time to drag back to his room in need of contact. But Jake was different. It had started out as a quest to get warm yet now, it was turning dramatically into something else.

Below him, Jake moved a bit and turned to glance up at him, his eyes blurred with desire. '' Will, why did – why did you stop?'' he asked dizzily and Will shook his head to restore reality. He had to find something – anything – to make this easier. That'd what he'd been told.

'' Jake, pass me my bag...'' he instructed and without any questions, Jake grabbed Will's case from the floor and handed it over. Will immediately tore open the lid, hurriedly scattering items over the bed and ground until he found what he wanted. He couldn't remember why he had packed lotion – probably some girl had given it to him – but he was glad he had it now.

'' Will, why do you need that...?'' Jake asked innocently, and a little worriedly, as Will popped open the bottle cap. '' What are you doing...?''

'' Just wait...You'll thank me...'' And Will squeezed the thick liquid over his hands, rubbing it over himself. Jake watched him with wide eyes and then allowed him to crawl back over his trembling body, knees either side of his waist.

'' Lift your legs, Jake...'' he whispered softly but Jake didn't move.

'' Will, I don't think I...I don't think I can do this...'' he murmured quietly, breathing heavily. '' I'm sorry, I...''

'' I'm not gonna hurt you, Jake...'' Will tried soothing, gently holding his brother's legs and pushed them up slightly so they wrapped around his waist. '' I promise I won't...''

'' Will...'' Tears were gathering in Jake's eyes. He tried to turn his head but Will didn't allow him to.

'' Look at me, Jacob,'' he said tenderly, lacing their fingers together again. '' Trust me, trust me...I won't hurt you...''

And without breaking eye contact, Will pushed forward a little and entered Jake, sliding in surprisingly easily. Jake's mouth fell open and he tossed his head back, his eyes closing. '' Will!'' he exclaimed and Will immediately fell over him, holding him tight.

'' Oh, Jake...'' he moaned and began to thrust, softly at first so as not to hurt his brother, burying his face into his neck. '' Oh God, Jake...''

And slowly, they fell into a rhythm, making the unstable bed squeak with their urgency but not caring at all. It was way beyond a simple act of getting warm now and though both were aware of that, it didn't scare them as much as they'd imagined. All that mattered was the bond between them, growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

'' Oh Jake, Jacob...'' Will panted, his voice dripping. '' Oh, I love you, Jake...''

'' Love you too, Will...'' Jake whispered, lost in immense pleasure. '' More than...anything else...in the...world...''

'' Aaahh...'' Will couldn't believe how good this felt. It had never been like this with a woman, not in his entire life. There had never been emotions like these in his experiences before but now, there was. Gasping, he held Jake closer and pressed their foreheads together, noticing tears trickling down his brother's face.

'' Jake...'' he muttered and kissed his mouth, parting his lips. He could feel him getting tighter and tighter around him and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until the finish. Hotly, Jake moaned into the kiss and Will thrust deeper inside of him, hitting something that made his brother's hips buck into him. A mutter escaped his lips and he pushed against it again, trying to make this as good as possible.

'' Will!'' Jake exclaimed, immediately breaking the kiss and holding him tight. Gasps and begs helplessly poured from him as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. '' Oh Will, Will, please...please, I'm gonna...gonna..._oh!_''

And Will felt hot sticky liquid spill onto his stomach, Jake reaching a dizzy climax and his eyes tight closed when blossoms of bliss rolled over him. '' Oh Jake...!'' he moaned and tossed his head back, following his younger brother soon after.

But, finally, the moment passed and they fell into each other's arms again, trembling. Will apologised over and over yet Jake just shook his head, unable to speak for the time being. His mind was spinning and all he wanted to do was sleep, get lost in his warm dreams.

However, suddenly, there was a noise in the room and both brothers immediately looked up. Terror grasped them as they saw a boy in his late teens standing at the door, his eyes wide and mouth open. For a couple of frighteningly long seconds, nobody moved but then, sense was restored and Will leapt away from Jake, pulling the covers to him. Jake sat up abruptly, trying to drag them back. An unbearable sense of tension gripped the room.

'' Wil-Wilhelm and-and Jacob Grimm...?'' the boy by the door finally stammered, his voice shaking. '' I-I don't mean to intrude but-but I have a message for you...''

TBC


	2. The Journey

One Night At The Inn

Part 2 

Around an hour later, the two brothers found themselves sitting in the back of a cramped old stagecoach and heading in the direction of a town neither of them could remember the name of. The message the teenage boy had given them said that somebody had heard of their apparent 'ghost hunting' techniques and wanted desperately for them to come and help them. Jacob always hated getting these requests but Will usually seemed alright with them. However, this time, he was evidently annoyed about it, even though they were getting paid and both silently knew they'd be able to bargain for more than the original offer. Yet no amount of money could change the time of morning they had to set off at. It was freezing cold outside and the moon was still hanging lazily in the sky, accompanied by millions of twinkling stars in the black night. The sun wasn't going to rise for a few hours yet and both brothers were still sleepy and frustrated, reluctant to move when the message had arrived.

But there was something even more prominent on their minds. Something that drowned out the irritation of getting up at unearthly hours and walking out into snowy little villages with hardly any warmth at all. Merely 60 minutes or so ago, they had been in each other's arms, kissing and making love without a care in the world. It had all seemed so good and natural back then but now, as the coach bumped out down uneven and unpredictable roads, Jacob was worrying, as it was inevitable he would. Will sat close beside him yet there was a strange distance between them, feeling even odder with the heavy silence hanging around. Neither of them really knew what to say now and Jake hadn't been able to look Will in the eye as they'd exited the Inn to the coach, trying instead to focus back on the stories weaving and twisting in his mind. Yet not even they could distract him from the burning anxiety within his stomach, making him dizzy in the stuffy air.

What had happened in the last hour had not been right. He knew that and believed that too. Not only were they two men, and the society in which they lived did not look kindly upon that behaviour, but they were also brothers as well, blood relatives. Jake loved Will, of course he did, yet he wasn't sure in what way anymore. Yes, he loved him as family but there felt like there was something else now. He couldn't deny he had felt it a few times before that night though at that moment, it was even stronger than ever before, haunting his thoughts and all his other emotions. He wanted to be accepting to his feelings but nothing like this had ever happened to him previous to that morning, not even with a girl. Not with anybody. Just Will. His own brother. And he didn't know what on earth to do about himself or his wayward feelings. He certainly couldn't try and ignore them though – he knew that far at least. In many of his tales, characters had strived to deny their true selves yet honesty had always shown through in the end and proved that it would have been a much easier journey if they had opened up their hearts a little more to believe in what they really felt. He wanted to take that easy route, he really did, but it was a difficult situation to be in. Will was his brother and he didn't want to hurt him. However, loving him in the way that men and women loved each other was seen as completely outrageous. Could he really do that?

He dreaded to think about what would happen if anybody found out. It had turned out that the teenage boy sent to deliver their message had only seen them embracing and that had relieved them to no end but it still made Jake squirm with discomfort to imagine what might have occurred had he arrived a couple of minutes earlier. And that was another thing he was sure of. Nobody could discover what had happened that night and about the feelings they – or maybe just Jake, he didn't know about Will – were having. It wouldn't mean particularly nice circumstances if the word got out.

That scared him immensely but he tried to ignore it. If he loved Will, he loved him and he couldn't ignore or deny that. The power of love was more powerful than any other force in the universe – or so his tales told him – and he didn't want to toy with that. It would seem a great loss to leave his true emotions behind so he tried to be strong yet he was still very grateful when sleep began to slowly claim him again, brought on by the calming and gentle noise of the horse's hooves driving the stagecoach onwards through silent villages. After a few minutes, his eyelids started to become very heavy and there was nothing else he could do but let them drop, blocking out any other vision. Dreams gradually came to him and he fell within their warm embrace, promising tranquillity and escape. Within seconds, he was fast asleep in the back of the coach and Will was looking tiredly over at him, knowing they were going to need something much more than fake witch traps and magic beans to get out of this one.

****

A couple of hours later, Jake was brought from his pleasant dreams back into reality by the soft cry of a cockerel echoing through the slightly open window of the coach. He was disorientated and confused and for a few moments, he had no idea where he was, thinking he was still back at the Inn. But then he saw the leather style seats in front of him and things began to gradually fall back into place again like a jumbled jigsaw. A gentle stream of sunlight was falling ever so tenderly through the glass and pooling in an amber bath beside him and he realised now that daybreak must be getting near. The last time he had seen the world it had been in complete darkness, dotted only with little stars and a barely there moon, but that morning, everything seemed so beautiful, a complete contrast to his twisting and worrying mind. He had hoped sleep might cure it a little but unfortunately, it hadn't done as much as he'd wanted it to.

Still, as he gradually woke up and got used to his surroundings, he noticed there was a body pressed up against him, warm and soft. His head was resting on something and as he moaned in tiredness, he realised it was Will's shoulder. They were breathing gently together, still sleepy after their short slumber, but although visions of the night before suddenly flashed into Jake's mind, he didn't pull away, striving to accept this. Instead, he lifted his head a little and nudged Will's neck, almost falling into his lap with fatigue. Will caught him and held him steady, slowly bringing him back up into a sitting position beside him. Jake blinked his bleary eyes, staring back at him.

'' Will...'' he muttered, squinting against the momentarily over bright sunlight. ''...where are we?''

'' Not sure...'' came the reply and Jake noticed Will was adjusting his jacket for him, pulling it back up his arms where it had fallen down during his sleep. ''...but I wanted to tell you something.''

'' Mmm? What's that?'' Jake had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'' About last night...'' Will started, suddenly looking a little more shy than usual. Jake wasn't used to seeing him like that. ''...I-I don't really know what happened...It just kind of – kind of...Well, I didn't plan for that anyway...I'm really sorry, Jake.''

But Jake just shook his head, smiling gently. '' It's okay, Will,'' he replied. '' I forgive you.''

Will smiled back as he said this and nodded, instinctively reaching up to stroke Jake's cheek. He stopped before he could, suddenly thinking better, but Jake silently urged him to go on, leaning forward. '' Thank you...'' he muttered softly, brushing his soft face and then down to his lips, tilting his head upwards. '' Oh Jake...'' he breathed and their hearts pounded together. '' I love you, Jake.''

'' Love you too, Will. You know that.''

'' I do.'' And gradually, Will moved in further and captured Jake's mouth, lacing their fingers as they began to kiss passionately. The leather seating squeaked quietly underneath them when Jake got closer, pressing their willing bodies together but just when Will's hands ran up inside his shirt, quenching his desire to touch his brother's warm, soft skin, there was a sudden noise and the stagecoach ground to a halt, making them leap away from each other. From the front of the coach, the driver leapt out and frustratedly trudged around the side, throwing open the door to the area the brothers were sitting in, still slightly curved up against each other.

'' Out,'' he commanded gruffly and evidently annoyed. Jake and Will obeyed immediately and scrambled out into the cool morning sunshine, tight and cramping after their stuffy and mostly uncomfortable long ride. Out before them, there stood a quaint little village, almost silent in the early day and a passer by would not have been blamed for thinking it was completely abandoned if they happened to stumble across it. There was nobody about at all and for a while, there was no other noise except for the two brothers stumbling about.

The stagecoach driver watched them from the horses, his eyes narrowed. It had been bad enough getting up that early in the morning for those two – and he didn't like driving that coach at the best of times – but something else had happened on the ride that he was not expecting at all. In the carriage behind him, his two passengers had been embracing very close and after a while, he had seen them kissing, more emotionally than any other encounter he had ever seen before. He knew they were brothers and had not liked witnessing this one bit so he had decided he was going to do something about it. Though it wasn't just purely for that. Something else was haunting his mind and that thought was fuelling his hatred even more. This had to be done.

TBC


	3. The Village

One Night At The Inn

**Sorry it's been a while. I just had to figure out where I was going with this and plus, I've been pretty busy with other stories etc... :)**

Part 3

Jake waited for Will that night in another old, dusty Inn room, his knees drawn up to his chest as he constantly glanced at the door, heart in his mouth. He had no idea what time it was but he knew it had been a long day and he had barely been able to keep on his feet after that lengthy, time-consuming stagecoach ride. The driver hadn't been particularly nice to them – usually they at least guided them to where they were meeting the villagers in need of their help – yet this time, he had shoved them into the muddy, run down town and told them to find their own way while he took care of some business. This hadn't been a great situation to be in but Will, ever the charmer, had smiled at a few women bustling by and asked them to show them to the man who wanted their aid. Luckily, the village had been quite small and everyone seemed to know each other so they had been glad to help, giggling and batting their eyelids at Will along the way.

Jake had tried not to be jealous – and he knew he really shouldn't have been – yet as they clung on to his older brother's arms, his stomach had clenched a little. It wasn't that they hardly ever came to him – he had got over that ages ago – but something else. Memories of him and Will making love the night before kept creeping into his mind and though it made shudders run down his spine at the sensations he had put on him, it also caused him to feel envy – an emotion that he was sure he shouldn't be feeling for his brother, certainly not in sexual terms. Still, also luckily, Will didn't appear to be too interested in the girls, which was a first for him. He laughed with them sweetly and stayed by their sides, always having treated women well even if he did seem to always pull a different one up to bed with him each night, yet when they reached the building they were due to meet this man in, he let them go and turned his eyes to Jake, flashing him a dazzling smile. Jake thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

And all through the discussion with this distressed gentleman, his thoughts were elsewhere, still drifting to Will every time he tried to stop them and conjuring up images he knew he shouldn't have been imagining – or fantasising, as he seemed to be doing – about. His stomach had flipped over when his brother's hand had appeared on his shoulder and when he had bent down to whisper something about money in his ear, his eyes had very near rolled back, intoxicating by his scent. He had barely been able to string a response back yet Will didn't seem to be too bothered by his clumsiness that day. It made a nice change really.

Ever since they were younger, him and Will had always been close, having been left out alone to the world straight after their sister – and then their mother – had died. They had never known their father and this had made life difficult for the young family, certainly when little Lotte had passed yet they had tried to soldier on, surviving on barely any food but somehow striving to get through. It had proved especially hard for Jake when Will had begun to blame him for Lotte's death, saying he could have got medicine instead of those silly magic beans, and for a while, Jake had hardly looked his brother in the eye, feeling guilty day and night. Often he had cried into his pillow, not getting a minute of sleep, yet then Will gradually started to come round, cuddling up to him in his restless nights and finally apologising. Jake had forgiven him, loving his brother very dearly, and just in time too.

For, a few months later, their Mother had died too and having no family living nearby to live with, they had been given to the harsh world, lonely and lost. Luckily though, even back then, Will had been bold and brave and somehow, they had got through, mainly on his doings. They had spent nights at Inns, the owners taking pity on them in every town, and eventually, they got small jobs in the marketplace, small but at least they were paid. Not much, admittedly, yet enough to get them a better life than what they had previously had.

And then, somewhere down the line, Will had come up with the idea of conning people into money. Jake hadn't been very sure, even though he was desperate to become better off, yet somehow, Will had managed to convince him, probably because he linked it to some of Jake's interests – magic and enchantment and fairy tales. Jake had loved them just as much back then, from a very young age, and had been writing about them for years and years, unable to get enough. Sometimes he got the impression that it annoyed Will yet he wasn't going to stop. He loved it too much.

Jake couldn't really remember how long him and Will had been dealing in this business for, but as of yet, nobody had found out about them. That was a good thing – a very good thing in fact – because otherwise, they would have had severe punishments for fraud and trickery and Jake knew that would be horrific. He certainly didn't want his or Will's lives to end like that.

So for that reason (and others) it was a dodgy business but Jake trusted Will. He didn't think he could ever stop trusting him. They had been through all of their lives together, looking after one another (although Will was the one doing most of that) and he couldn't ever turn his back on him. He did truly love him. No wonder it had felt so good doing what they had done the night before.

Jake wondered if they were going to do the same that night. After talking to the scared man about his problems in the village, they had set up the 'traps' in an old mill house somewhere and with the help of their two acting friends – Hidlick and Bunst, they had apparently caught a naughty spirit and captured her soul. The man had seemed to believe them and had run back to the village, cheering and laughing.

Their work was done.

Upon travelling back to the town, Will had appeared a little more hostile than usual, looking like he was deep in thought and Jake had been worried. He had tried to wrap an arm around him and although Will sank into him, he had been more hesitant than before. Jake hadn't attempted to ask what was wrong – in occasions like these, Will wouldn't often speak, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't often than it happened – not as much as when it happened to Jake anyway – yet when it did, Jake didn't like it one bit.

Still, when they reached the village again, he seemed to cheer up a little. It was still the afternoon and they were free for the rest of the day, able to do whatever they wanted. Jake would have very much have liked to spend his time with Will, making sure he was alright, but as soon as they set foot outside the houses, the man who had previously been shuddering about ghosts and spirits leapt back out at them and the whole of the town seemed to be behind him. A large party was held because of their aid and at first, both brothers were very surprised and bewildered, having never had this reception before. But soon, they got into the swing of things and when drink and younger girls came over, Will become even more interested, his eyes lighting up.

For the second time that day, Jake tried not to be jealous so with his heart beating just a little faster, he forced himself to walk away from Will, allow him to do what he wanted to do. It wasn't like this was anything different. Will always got attention from girls. He'd just have to pretend nothing had happened between them the night before. Though that was easier said than done.

Still, he sat with Hidlick and Bunst, attempting to keep his eyes off his older brother, and drank – but not enough to get completely drunk. He hated himself when he got drunk. Will had often told him that he really hard to control and although Jake could never remember anything the next morning, he always had a huge headache, throbbing in his temples. That was a good enough reason not to drink too much that day. And not to mention what he could do to Will if he lost control over himself.

It was hard stopping his mind thinking about things like that, increasingly as he continued to watch Will dancing with all the women (even though he was desperately trying not to) but after a while, there came a much needed distraction. As the afternoon began to turn into evening, the man who had initially sent for them came up to him and said that somebody wanted to talk to them. Jake had wondered if there was anyone left in the village who hadn't talked to them yet that day but he nodded anyway, signalling for Will to come over. Will complied, dropping a disappointed girl's hand with an apology, and perched down on the edge of the table Jake was sitting at. The temptation to place a hand on his thigh was almost too much.

But he resisted and when the man returned to them, he had a woman by his side. Will's eyes shone again and Jake was quite surprised. The people that had come to see them so far were mostly men and the only girls that had wanted to talk to them had either been very young and brought along by their Fathers or around their age yet very giggly. This woman looked entirely different from both. She looked strong and brave, but beautiful at the same time.

The man introduced her as Angelika, the woodsman's daughter, and after a while, he left them alone to talk in the corner of the room. Unlike some of the other girls, she wasn't shy and it soon became apparent that she was the one running the conversation, asking the questions but still seeming to be the person doing the most explaining. For a few minutes, they talked about the job the brother's had done in the town yet the discussion kept straying back to magic and enchantment and before long, Jake was showing her his journal of tales, hearing Will sigh beside him but not paying any attention.

Also unlike some of the other people that the brothers had talked with throughout their lives this time was the fact that she genuinely seemed interested. Jake told her a lot of things about what he did and even though they had only known each other for about an hour, at the end of their conversation, he let her take the book, though she promised she'd give it back by the end of the party.

As Jake sat up in the room though later on, he realised that she still had it. It was no use going to find her now however – it was too late and anyway, he didn't know where she lived. He'd just have to wait until the morning. She'd have probably realised by then too.

Sighing, Jake leant back into the bed and wondered where Will was. He had retired up to the room long before he knew his older brother would and he placed his bets that he would still be downstairs with the women, drinking and teasing them. It was almost humorous really. Jake had lost count how many girls he had flirted with, and/or taken to bed. Hopefully though, he wouldn't bring any up tonight. Jake didn't fancy listening to them while he was still reeling from the previous evening with Will.

But then...did that mean that he had just been making love with him because there were no women the night before? Jake had been mulling over this question all day and he prayed it wasn't correct yet it seemed possible. He knew Will wasn't quite that horrid – or, at least, he thought he wasn't – but it still haunted him. He desperately hoped it wasn't the case. What they had done had felt amazing.

Yet then, suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening and Jake was dragged from his thoughts, glancing up. His heart skipped as he saw Will standing there, his eyes hooded and blonde curls back lit by the soft candle glow. He couldn't help thinking how handsome his brother was.

'' Will...'' he began but Will cut him off, smirking playfully.

'' Jacob Grimm...'' he purred and Jake realised his heart starting to beat faster. '' I missed you...''

TBC


End file.
